By My Hand
by Shadow-Star Hatake
Summary: I hold the cure to save my brother from a slow death by the hands of the Shredder. None of my brothers agree to this but it must be done. The cure we sacrificed everything to get will kill Leo and now I just do what others refuse. I must kill my brother.
By My Hand:

One hand holds the cure; the cure that you have been working day after day pouring your heart over and giving everything up just to find it. But now the weight of that small needle in your hand weighs the same as the world. I look over at my brother, the very eight breaks my heart because I can cure him of this disease given to him by our enemies. But with every good action there is always a reaction towards bad. The cure will help him but, it will also kill him. So what do I choose: give him the cure but ultimately kill him or let him suffer a slow and painful death? How could anyone choose because no matter what I do my brother dies but will it be by my hand or by the Shredders?

It all started a week ago we were out on a training run. Leo was running ahead of us with Raph right on his tail. Mikey and I were lagging behind but for Mikey he was goofing off I was dead tired from staying up all night working on one of my inventions. Leo and Raph were already arguing with each other and we arrived. Raph yelling at Leo to go easy on them since we just came from an intense training with Master Splinter but Leo didn't think he was doing anything different for him he was going easy on us. Name calling began from Raph but the moment he pulled out his weapon Leo tackled him to the side. Mikey and I ran over to Raph and Leo to find out why Leo did that only to see a lone kunai knife right where Raph was standing. The moment we took our eyes off the knife we saw we were surrounded by no other than the foot. Everyone armed themselves with their weapons and we charged into battle. The foot soldiers were nothing to Raph and Leo. Our big brothers were taking down more bad guys than we could count. Mikey was right behind then treating this as a video game but for me my endless nights working in my lab were catching up for me and I was slowly moving slower. Leo caught onto this and like my big brother would always do he came to my rescue. Leo battle bravely against the mass amounts of foot soldiers but even he was starting too tired.

I lowered my guard for one second to catch my breath and in that second a foot soldier stood behind me with his blade raised high overhead. I don't know why but I just froze there as the blade came crashing down. I didn't even feel the wind blasting pass my face or the impact of the roof top's concrete top. All I could do was watch in horror as Leo took my place as the blade came down. I watched as the blade made contact and sliced my brother down his left cheek and across his plastron to his right hip. The blood curdling screech rang in my ears and soon the beast was released. Raph and Mikey watched Leo fall to the ground pouring out blood from his wound. Raph's eyes turned red going berserk over every foot soldier that was standing. Mikey and I ran over to Leo's sides do carefully turned him into his shell. Blood was pouring out the wound with no veil. Mikey was on the verge of tears trying his best to hold them back. I yelled to Mikey to remove his knee pads and belt as I removed my own and Leo's. We had to work quickly to stop the bleed even if been for a bit so we could get him home. We had no battle shell no vehicle to move him in so I desperately called April and Casey for help. We had to get Leo out of here quickly. After Raph was done with his rampage and the roof top was littered with fallen foot soldiers he ran over to us and just looked down and stared at Leo before collapsing to the ground and muttering to himself. Mikey was through trying holding his tears back. A stream of tears flowed down his cheeks onto his hands. We could do nothing but wait for Casey and April to arrive five minutes later. But those five minutes felt like an eternity. The moment they arrived we moved Leo carefully into the truck and moved as fast as we could back home informing Master Splinter on the way.

* * *

When we arrived home Master Splinter was there to greet us with sorrow written all across his face. He watched as April and I wheeled Leo into the lab for an emergency surgery. Mikey walk over to him with his bottom half plastron covered in blood from Leo and Raph with blood spatter from the foot all over his face and plastron looking away from our Master's gaze. Everyone went into the living room to wait in silence for the results of the surgery.

Inside April was prepping Leo and I was scrubbing up. I had to keep moving my hands under the soap bubbles and water to disguise my shaking hands. I had to keep calm because right now I was about to operate on my brother and save him. I had to save him. Leo had to live. Aril tapped me on the shoulder to show be a light blue liquid residue on the wound from the foot soldiers blade. I had April collect a sample so we could test it I prayed it was only cleaning liquid just like what Leo used to keep his blades clean and ready for anything. I took a deep breath and looked at Leo face, he wasn't in pain or anything so I was thankful to that but we still had to deal with the wound. I looked at the monitor that was resting beside his head; his vitals were dangerously high so I had to beginning. April placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and nodded her head. I moved closer to Leo's side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder then moved forward with the surgery.

For those inside and outside the lab the few hours it took to operate on Leo felt like years. I knew my big brother would be okay and he was the surgery was a success and he was going to make a complete recovery or so we thought. I still had to test the mysterious blue liquid that April found but for now I just wanted to rest. Rest never came to me as I was plagued with nightmares and the reminder that it was my fault Leo was like this. It was moved or stopped staying up late to work on these stupid inventions Leo wouldn't be laying in the lab or my family wouldn't have to go through the pain of see a love one injured like that. I curse me myself and what I was to my family. I lay in my bed in the lab tossing and turning the rest of the night away.

The next morning I awoke to the sounds of an alarm and some shaking my shoulders. Blinking my hazy vision away I look at the scared face of my baby brother. He turned his head to Leo and I followed. I immediately got up from my bed and ran over to the sounds of the alarm and the panicked voice of my brother. It was Leo he as gasping for air and his body was violently shaking. I ran over and called for help, Raph and Casey came bursting in. I ordered them to hold Leo down while I got an oxygen mask. Mikey asked through his tears what was wrong and I told him I didn't know. All I knew was that Leo was having a seizure and trouble breathing. With no medicine to calm the seizure all we could do was hold him down as I held the oxygen mask tightly against his mouth. My heart was breaking and my body shook as I watched my brother gasp for every breath. Finally Leo's body calmed done but what I feared came truth, the violent shaking caused Leo's wound to open so I had to stitch it back at the same time I had April help discover what the mysterious blue liquid we found yesterday. For my family and Casey they had the unfortunate job of waiting until April and I came out.

Once I finished stitching Leo's wound and rebandging him I had to figure out a way to stop another seizure from happening. Since Leo was still unconscious I couldn't tell if there were any neurological problems. But how to treat this without medicine I thought of trying to create it but the time and I didn't know if it would work. Forgive me everyone but I'll have to break one of the many laws we have grown up to abide by. April was working hard to figure out what was in that blue liquid and my brothers took turns watching Leo while I went to "sleep" but with all their focus on Leo I slipped out of the lair and ran to the nearest hospital. I took a deep breath as I made my wait into the hospital and worked my way to the pharmacy taking medicine for seizure, fluids, and antibodies. Stealthy leaving the hospital and erasing any evidence of me on video. Once I was home and saw everyone was a sleep I hid the medicine I stole in an area in the lab to make it look like I was holding on to them in case of emergencies like this. I hooked Leo up to the IV bags then went to see how April did. April was slumped over on my desk with books scattered and the computer still on. I looked over her shoulder then look a few steps back I couldn't believe what I was seeing on the screen. I hoped that April was just using what was on the screen as an example and it wasn't what we were truly up against. But going over April's notes and research she wasn't wrong. My stomach dropped and I had to rush to the nearest bathroom to throw up nothing but bile. I fell onto my side with my forehead resting against the cold porcelain toilet trying to cool my feverish skin. How could they get something like this? Why wasn't it me?

I knew everyone had to know about this but I refused to believe. Not noticing the silence or the heavy atmosphere. The dried tear steaks on April's face or the rampage of Raph going through grief. Leo was poisoned but not by any normal poison but the Shredder had grounded up two of the most powerful flowers out there and liquefied them into the liquid that is now slowly poison Leo. Rhododendrons and Azaleas Leo was going to die a slow and painful death and to find a cure without knowing the chemical makeup or what else they mixed into it. We had to save him but how long did he have to live. Would be live long enough for us to find a cure or would he die slowly never to wake up again.

* * *

I had to sleep but since I couldn't I went to pills, heavy duty sleeping pills I took while I took medicine to help Leo. Two small tablets we heavy and my vision started to blur but I threw my conscious away and took the pills. I collapsed on my bed and went into a dulled sleep. Only to be woken by the rapid shaking of my older brother to see Leo was once again having trouble breathing but at the same time he was throwing up and we had to clear his throw or else he was going to suffocate. I had Raph moved Leo onto his side as I placed a pillow on Leo's back then started to reserve a tube we used to fill air into our tires to vacuum the vomit so we could get Leo back onto the oxygen. From the corner of my eye I could see Mikey peeking through the crack of the door watching in terror. Master Splinter pulled Mikey away but over his shoulder he too was scared because Leo was dying right before his eyes and we could do nothing.

We had to find the cure.

That was the only thing keeping the family together. Raph led the way with me and Mikey right behind him. April and Master Splinter stayed to keep an eye on Leo while Casey drove us to the lab. Inside Raph readied his weapons while Mikey tried to calm his nerves and focus on getting inside and finding the cure. Me, I was starting to get more and drowsy but I had to stay awake and alert. If I didn't then it could another one of my brothers take a hit for me. I discreetly took two pills from my belt and while I covered my mouth to yawn I slipped the pills into my mouth and swallowed them. Closing my eyes for a bit I let the pills sink in and work their way through my body so I could stay alert and awake. No matter what happened today we were getting the cure for Leo.

Casey dropped us off a few blocks from the Shredders tower. We had him stay inside so we could sneak in and get out quickly if needed. The lab was located deep underground with only a few access points we could use and still be undetected. Going through the sewers we ran under we were greeted by a pipe that was used to throw out the medical waste into the sewers. Thankfully I was able to invent suits we could use to go through the slime without worrying about it. Quickly so we got our suits on and slipped through the pipe one by one. I led the way with Mikey behind me and Raph at the rear. We pushed forwards until we found the exit, slowly and carefully I removed the grate and hopped out. Raph replaced the grate and we threw the suits off our bodies. Raph wondered to next and I told him we had to go through six doors and go down three more levels to get to the lab where they developed the poison. April and I researched the lab very carefully before coming here, the only problems was that to get to the lab we needed a key card to get through each door then one of the scientist because they had special retina scanners that I couldn't get through. We agreed to a plan of first getting a keycard. I had invented a way to get through most of the doors without the keycard but to use the elevator we need to get a high level foot soldiers card. So with leading the way we traveled by the shadows further into the lab. We made it five floors when I knew we could no longer use my invention to get through, the foot soldiers have been alerted to our presence and we're looking everywhere for us. Luckily we found a hiding place in the vents so we could watch from above but even those were getting searched.

We had to save Leo we had to take the chance.

* * *

Kicking the grate off the vent we jumped down and engaged the army of foot soldiers. There was no holding back anymore, we had to save Leo. Mikey more serious than ever didn't care who or what was in front of him, all he wanted was a chance to save Leo. Raph, filled with nothing but rage was a wild beast slicing and stabbing away at anyone, even if he didn't admit it he cared for all of us l, Leo the most because when we were children Leo and Raph were the best of friends and they are both willing to go to hell and back to save the other. Even I, the brother who was all brain and no brawn fought with determination and mind on a single task fought with a renewed strength in my Bo staff. No matter who stood in front of our path we are going to save Leo.

Our movements slowed and our breathing was growing heavier and deeper, the endless sea of foot soldiers grew more in numbers and in strength but we had to press on. The image of Leo slowly dying made my tired limps fill with more energy than before. I yelled to my brothers and reminded them of Leo and the reason why we were here. Almost immediate a surge of energy entered my brother's bodies and they rose above the army. When all the fight long was done and nothing but bodies thrown against one another. Blood was scattered and painted on the walls, ceiling, and floor. But all we did was walk around and through gaps making our way through each body until we got the card we needed. I could feel the blood on the floor move between my toes and make my hot body cool down with each puddle.

Mikey was the one who found the card, my baby brother who would be terrified at the very sight of the many bodies went through each and every one with a cold uncaring stare. My happy baby brother was changed and I don't know what I could have done to change him back to the old Mikey.

We took the card and made our way to the elevator and rode it to the lab. The harden expression on my baby brother's face, the torn and twisted face of Raph carrying the guilt and burden of everything that just happened and Leo's condition. Me, I didn't care anymore and that scared me the most. I just stopped caring about anything all I wanted was Leo to safe.

Next was the scientist and finding one was the easiest thing because behind the next door was not only a scientist but also the vault holding the cure. With Raph's help we held the scientist down, pinned his arms behind his back, and brought him to the vault so we could open it. At first the scientist refused to open his eyes but with help from Mikey we were able to force his eye open and scan it. The vault clicked and while Raph dealt with the scientist Mikey and I walked into the vault. Inside there were rows for miles with labels of diseases, cures, experiments, and dangerous chemicals. We had to go deeper into the vault to find the cure. I knew what it was and I knew where it was thanks to a sheet on the wall but the location of the cure was in the very back and there things no one should see. The foot had no conscious or feeling of guilt for what they were doing. The unnamed faceless victims used for each of these labels were nothing to them. I prayed that death came swiftly but I knew that wasn't true. When it came to death for the foot it came slowly if any some could still be alive now hidden away from us others could be holding up the building with their bones. We had to leave as soon as we got the cure. After twenty minutes of searching we finally got the cure in sight. My shaking hand picked up the small vital that may of weighed nothing but to be it was the weight of the world. I looked at my brothers and nodded my head, sprinting out of the lab we returned to Casey and left to return home.

* * *

When we returned home Mikey ran into the lab to see April and Master Splinter sitting by a sleeping Leo's side. Breathing a sigh of relief I went to get the cure ready for the transfer. April told me while we were gone Leo had another seizure and his temperature was dangerously high. She had to place him into a medically induced coma to try to get his temperature down but she was most scared of was his breathing. His oxygen levels were dropping by the hour and he was going to need to be placed on a ventilator soon. I told April to stop worrying now because I had the cure. April sighed relief and went back to comfort Master Splinter. Raph and Mikey waited by our brother's side as I finished adjusting the levels we were going to transfuse into Leo. I walked over to Leo and hung the bag carefully, attaching the IV to Leo's arm I started the drip and everyone watched carefully was the cure dripped from the bag into the tube and move slowly into Leo.

But then the unthinkable happened. Leo's heart rate started to drop and so did his breathing. I immediately stopped the transfusion and ordered Raph to start pumping Leo's chest. Master Splinter took Mikey out of the room and April got a mask with a bag on the side, attached it to Leo's face and started pumping on it to deliver air into Leo. I rushed around getting a makeshift ventilator and stuck a tube into Leo's throat. Attaching the tube to the ventilator, April turned it on and air started to move into Leo's body. His heart started to stabilize a bit and we could breathe a sigh of relief but what happened I needed to know.

I took blood samples from all my brothers and I testing them with the cure we found. It took two days and with Raph and April constantly helping to stabilize Leo while I looked for answers they were completely exhausted. I was running out of pills to take to stay awake and my family and friends were catching onto my little habit. Worried for my health they tried to stop me but I pushed them away. No one could stop me I had to find the answer. Finally I collapsed into my chairs, my arms limb falling to my sides I stared up into the ceiling cursing the world and everything in it.

All I could think was, why? Why did this have to happen? Why to my big brother? Why couldn't it be me?

I had to tell everyone what I found because the knowledge was too great for one but it would kill them to know just like it was doing to me. Outside Raph was sleeping in a chair with his head and arms resting on the table. April with the comfort of Casey was sleeping against his chest while he held her close by her shoulder and rested his head on top of hers. Master Splinter was sitting on the couch with Mikey resting his head on our father's lap with dried tear streaks on his cheeks and marks on Master Splinter's robes. When I walked into the room everyone woke up and gathered around me I had to get a grip and break the news. With each set of eyes on me and their full attention I broke the news. The cure was also a poison but only to Leo. If it was anyone of us the cure would work but Leo's body chemistry was different from us and his body couldn't process the cure. His body believes it's something that could hurt him and works to get rid out it. There was no way for me to find a way to change the cure to match Leo's body chemistry in time. No matter what we did Leo was going to die. But the only question was by who; us or the Shredder.

No matter what we did Leo was going to die. I couldn't think of a way to save him and all I could do was watch over him as he slowly deteriorated. I had to take something to go to sleep I couldn't watch this anymore. The pills weren't working anymore my body became too use to them and now I could only sleep for a few hours. I knew the danger of doing this and I hated the taste but just a sip of alcohol would intensify the power of the sleeping pills and I could go to sleep finally. Ignoring the reality around me and going to a place where no one was dependent on me and everything was alright. I went into the kitchen and took out one of the beers Raph would drink when Splinter and Leo were gone or too busy to watch him. I always hated the smell of it and could never understand how he could drink not one but three beers at a time and be fine in the morning.

Returning to my room I took the pills from a hole I made hidden behind my bookshelf and poured out two. Breaking the seal on the beer I place the pills on my tongue and took a big sip of the beer. Trying my best to hold it down as the pills went down my throat. I coughed a bit since I wasn't used to beer but once I started drinking it I couldn't stop. I tipped my head back as far as I could, drinking until the last drop then crushing the can in my fist. I threw the can to the ground and ran back into the kitchen, throwing everything to the side I grabbed all the cans of beer we had and ran back into my room. I didn't care about the mess I made or the noise I just wanted to continue drinking.

* * *

For the rest of the night I drank and drank until the sleeping pills took effect and I fell to sleep. Waking up the next day with a very bad headache, I looked around at the scattered cans on the floor and the bookshelf moved aside showing the hole I made to hide the sleeping pills. Quickly forgetting my headache and pushing it aside I ran around cleaning up my room and returning the bookshelf to its original place. I had to clean myself up because if my family saw me they would be concerned and I wanted nothing to do with them. I was my fault this happened and with Leo hanging on by a tread all their attention had to be on him. Walking out of my room I covered my eyes because of the bright light. I looked down to see Mikey running out of the lab with beeping noises coming from the lab. I knew something was wrong with Leo but my body wouldn't move to him or the lab. I just walked away to the bathroom. Mikey was running from the kitchen with a bowl of water and an empty trash can in hand back to the lab. April was yelling at Raph and Casey for help but all I could hear was just whispers. Walking into the bathroom I threw my gear to ground and looked into the mirror. The person looking into the mirror and the one looking back was someone I could not recognize. Who was this and why are they looking at me? Clouded eyes with heavy bags under them, I was breathing heavily and all I did was walk over here from my room, thin arms with no muscle definition at all.

My name is Donatello Hamato but the person looking back at me was not Donatello just a stranger looking at me. Bending down to the toilet I started to throw up from all the drinking and the after effects of the pills. I knew drinking and taking those pills was wrong but I needed to sleep. I had to do it.

* * *

That's what I kept telling myself. After throwing up for ten minutes I went into the shower and washed myself the best I could and disguised the smell of alcohol with the soap. Drying myself off I still couldn't understand who was looking at me in the mirror. Changing into my spare ninja gear and tying my bandana on my face I walked out and looked down to see an exhausted Raph and April. April was resting her head on Casey's lap with Casey resting his head on my hand that was on the chair's arm. Mikey was on the ground with his head on Master Splinter's lap as Master Splinter rubbed in a circular motion on his shell. I thought Raph was resting in his chair when I walked pasted him but the moment I passed him his eyes shut wide opened, glaring at me he stomped his feet towards me. Grabbing the top of my plastron he started to yell at me about earlier when I didn't come to help save Leo's life. Mikey saw me and yelled for my help, April was yelling for anyone but I all I did was walk away then my worst nightmare came. Raph asked me why I smelled like beer. I tried to get out of the quiet by playing dumb but Raph has drunk in the pass and knows the smell better than anyone. He asked the same question I asked myself, who are you, but all I could do was shake my head and say I don't know. I left the lair because I just couldn't breathe. I had to leave everything behind and forget about it just for one second. I broke into the nearest liquor store and drug store to get more pills and beer. I just wanted to forget everything for one second.

It took two packs and four pills but I started to feel better and sleepy. Returning home Raph was sleeping in his chair and everything was silent. I went to check on Leo and saw that he was still breathing because of a tube down his throat. His temperature was dangerously high and he was starting to get thinner and thinner. Leo looked like he was made of glass he was so fragile I worried the slightest touch would break him but I had to get his temperature to drop. I ran into the bathroom and started to pour ice cold water into the tub and get some ice from the freezer. When it was at the temperature I wanted I went to get Leo. Ignoring the dizziness and my heavy eye lids I took Leo out of the room. Wheeling him on the bed and placing an oxygen mask on his face. I knew he would have trouble breathing now but it would only be a slight discomfort and I would take him back to the lab to replace the tube again. Once I got him into the tub the water started to spill over a bit and pours onto the floor. Resting his head on a towel at the end of the tub I turned his head towards me as I sat on my knees with my head resting in my arms. I watched Leo and made sure his temperature didn't drop too much. He looked so peaceful but I knew he was in a lot of pain and we couldn't wake him to return this world pleading for help to stop the pain. My eye lids started to fall more and more but I had to keep them open because if I didn't Leo could fall into the tub and drown. But the battle between keeping them open or closed was failing. Resting my eyes for just a moment I let my eyes close not knowing what was about to happen.

* * *

I didn't hear the cries of my baby brother or best friend. The wind rushing past me as I was being pushed aside and people yelling at the top of their lungs for help. I couldn't move to help or feel my body as it was being lifted into the air by someone. All I knew was that I was at peace for once just sleeping next to Leo. When I woke up from what I thought was a five minute nap was actually a whole day. I started to get up but two hands pushed me back into my bed. I looked to my side and up to see a disappointed face on my father and older brother. Master Splinter began to tell me that I fell asleep and no one could wake me but because of that they found Leo's temperature dropped too far and was going into hypothermia and his head was barely above the water edge. Mikey was the one to find him after and called for help and he was the one to push me away when he couldn't wake me. Trying desperately to revive Leo and find out what was wrong with me, April had herself, Master Splinter, and Mikey work on Leo and had Raph and Casey bring me to my room and see what was going on in there.

April was able to get Leo's temperature up a bit but now he was in more danger of illness and they had to drain water from his already damaged lungs. More dependent on the breathing tube she told everyone that Leo won't wake up ever again. Raph and Casey returned me to my room to find the bottles and cans of beer scattered on the ground. But made Raph's blood boil and his heart break more were a bottle of sleeping pills I had laying around discarded after I finished them and some needles with an empty vial of adrenaline nearby to help get me through the day. Raph yelled at me for the drugs and the alcohol and for almost killing Leo but I couldn't think of anything to say all I did was look down at my hands that were tightly gripping my blanket. After Raph's yelling he left saying he had to take care of Leo, Master Splinter remain trying to understand why I was using drugs and alcohol, because what I was doing was not only killing myself, endangering everyone around me but killing the family. Master Splinter left me alone to let me think while he went to tend to my brothers.

I didn't need to learn anything, I was the smartest out of all the family so why did I have to be lectured to, and why did I have to be yelled at? I was saving Leo whose temperature was so high he could have died. I was the one saving Leo when he got injured; I stole all the medications that are keeping him alive! I am the saving him no one else see.

Then a thought came to me.

Leo was slowly dying and there was no cure to the poison within him, I wasn't saving him I was just prolonging the end. I know my brothers wouldn't do anything but try to prolong his life. But what life? April admitted it herself that Leo would never wake up again so only his body remained. His spirit, his mind, everything else that made Leo our brother was gone. An empty shell of what was my brother remained in the lab a constant reminder of my failure and everyone else. Forgive me everyone but I am going to save Leo one way or another. He has to move on.

* * *

After my little episode no one trusted me with Leo alone so I had to work hard and be patient until the time arose so we could be alone. Leo continued to slowly deteriorate in front of us, his body was losing mass, his breathing was solely dependent on the machine, and even his heart was on a pad that would beat for him. But my family refused to let him go, our father tried to talk to my other brothers about it but they would yell and plead to him that Leo was still there and would wake up. He survived worse and he woke up then. But I knew he was never going to wake. April and Casey went through the steps with Master Splinter to prepare for Leo's death, though no one could really prepare one's self for the loss of someone close to them. Mikey cried him to sleep every night holding onto Leo's hand, Raph would stay out of the lair each night coming home covered in blood from his nightly fights. But he would always clean himself so he could return to Leo's side. I was the one tending to Leo with the careful watch of one of my brothers. But even then there were times when I could have gone through with my plan. Yet I told myself I had to patient and wait until the time arose and Leo could have the honorable death he needed.

Finally the night came; Raph was forced to stay inside after a nasty fight with Casey a few nights ago. Raph and Casey were arguing about Leo again because Casey was tired of seeing Leo now from who he really was. Raph argued that his brother was still alive and he was going to keep it that way. Casey broke the last straw holding Raph back when he told Raph he was being selfish and that Leo wasn't alive anymore but just a hollow shell. Raph tackled Casey and a fight insured. Raph ended up with a dislocated knee and Casey had a broken right arm. Neither of them was talking to each other and April had to tend to her shop more and more because of a some antiques she ordered a long time ago. They finally came and they were selling fast so April had to deal with all the paperwork that came with selling and buying from her shop. Raph was forced to stay in his room and sulk after his fight with Casey. Master Splinter was in deep mediation trying to talk to Leo's spirit but we all knew that Leo wasn't talking anymore. Mikey was barely awake mumbling to Leo about our past when we were all kids. Gradually I was able to get the barely conscious out of the room and into the living room to sleep. Now my plan would commence and Leo would have an honorable death. My soul was too tarnished to go to the other side with him but I wished that once I did what had to be done it would cleanse my soul and I would move on with Leo.

Gathering everything I needed I dressed myself in traditional Japanese clothing I found, taking all the medical equipment off Leo I took a white silk blanket and placed it over his head and dressed the bed he was sleeping under with it as well. Kissing his forehead I whispered to him that I loved him and I would let him go to the other side and be at peace. I moved over to my desk where I had a box and hidden within it was Leo's key to the other side. Slowly I opened the box and took out the ceremonial tanto out. Grasping handle with both hands I walked over to Leo as his body started to feel the withdrawal of all the medical equipment and medicine he was given.

"I do this in the name of Leonardo Hamato who was injured in battle and is unable to do so if he could because of injuries sustained from it."

I take the tanto and rise above my head. Hovering over Leo I perform the ceremonial deed that will give him the honorable death he deserve; seppuku. Moving the blade as I most I performed the deed and watched as my brother finally died. Gathering another while blanket I laid it over his body and watched the pure while blanket turn red because of the blood. But as I watched the blanket turn red and was about to take my turn and join Leo the door to the lab flung open and from the light I could see the shadow of my brother panting and clinging to the door frame asking what did I just do.

With tears finally flowing from my eyes I looked over to my brother and smiled.

"I killed Leo"


End file.
